customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Suzuki Hitori
History Suzuki Hitori was born to a family in Eto (Tokyo), Japan somewhere in the early feudal era. He was born into a line of samurai warriors. His father was a great samurai who fought in many wars and his grandfather had died fighting for the country of Japan. The young boy lived for his family for nine years, frequently seeing his father go to war. But when he was nine years old, his parents were killed. He came home from school one day and found a samurai at the door. His father walked out and greeted the man. But the young boy had been playing with some friends after school and had gotten dirty so he hid so as not to embarrass his father. The samurai talked for some time and then walked away looking somewhat sad. The young boy was about to walk into the open when he saw a worker walk up to the door. The worker stood and talked with the boys father and the two men walked out into the field. The young boy followed and began to listen and watch the two men. His father asked the worker what was wrong and the worker said that there was a diseased portion of the crop that the father needed to inspect. The two men walked far into the field behind the house. The young boy followed and hid in some long grass. As the two men walked far into the field he saw his father leap back away from the man. The man was holding a sai and lunged at the boys father. The father drew his sword and began to charge. The other man moved faster than anyone the boy had ever seen and drew a small tool used for stone masonry. The man plunged it into his fathers chest as other workmen apeared. They threw small knives that spun through the air and stuck into the fathers back. The young boy knew at once who they were. People who created weapons from almost anything. Assassins called shinobi. The young boy ran back to the house as fast as possible and when he burst through the door he saw a robed workman standing over his dead mother. The workman held a katana, a sword used by samurai. And he turned. The man wore a black mask across his face and a large hat shadowed his eyes. The man looked down at the boy and stood still. Then he turned and walked away. Personality Power Hitori has the power to split his personality into six bodies including his own. Each clone has a character aspect and skill of his own and thinks for himself due to his character aspect. Ni Intelligent and ruthless, Ni Hitori or "The Second Hitori", takes from Hitori's extreme intelligence. Rooted in logic, all Ni's actions are coolly calculated in cunning and tactical perfection. He takes one of Hitori's childhood abilities, puppetry, and turns it into a deadly art with two small warriors, Buraindo and Mokumoku. Buraindo and his twin Mokumoku are about 3 feet tall (1 meter) and have different fighting styles despite having the same puppeteer. Buraindo is dressed in royal garb with a cloak concealing his inner-workings. His face is pale and has only a grimace and nose carved on his smooth face. He wields several knives that he can throw upon Ni's command and a short katana. Mokumoku however has no mouth. Two large, shiny black eyes dominate her face and her sleek hair drapes down half her similar 3 foot tall body and she is dressed in peasant clothes. She wields small versions of soft weapons such as meteor hammers, rope javelins, and chain whips. As a team, the two puppets are a grotesque yet beautiful pair. Battle Stats Agility: 6 Speed: 6 Strength: 5 Endurance: 5 Willpower: 9 San Battle Stats Agility: TBA Speed: TBA Strength: TBA Endurance: TBA Willpower: TBA Shi Battle Stats Agility: TBA Speed: TBA Strength: TBA Endurance: TBA Willpower: TBA Go Battle Stats Agility: TBA Speed: TBA Strength: TBA Endurance: TBA Willpower: TBA Roku Battle Stats Agility: TBA Speed: TBA Strength: TBA Endurance: TBA Willpower: TBA Villain Crises